


I do it all for love (I know you)

by annakaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Teachers, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Suga is a math teacher and Daichi is a PE teacher, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they also make a bet, they have a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 22:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14223588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annakaashi/pseuds/annakaashi
Summary: Suga hates grading with a burning passion, but he really loves teaching and wouldn't give it up for anything. Luckily, his husband is there to help him out.





	I do it all for love (I know you)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there!  
> This little fic is for one of my best friends, Lilla. Happy birthday <3333 sorry that this one is liiiiittle bit on the short side, but I think I made it up with all the fluff in it^^
> 
>  
> 
> anyways, it's not beta read (I might make some changes if it does get beta read) and as usual, comments and kudos are very appreciated <3

Daichi opens his eyes groggily as the morning sun filters in through the space between the curtains. It was a Sunday morning, and he and Suga decided last night to sleep in. They both have a long day of grading papers before themselves. Well mostly Koushi, but Daichi sometimes helps out with it. Even he could do grading when he had a key for it.

He turns to his other side, and has to squint as the sun shines into his eyes. Koushi is still sleeping next to him, his hair messed up and sprawled out on the pillow. As the golden rays illuminate him from behind, he looks ethereal.

Daichi can never get used to this sight, even after being together for 10 years and being married for 5. Koushi looks so peaceful, with his features all smoothed out as he curls up on his side. A strand of silver hair have fallen into his eye sometime during the night, and Daichi lifts his hand to brush it out of his face.

He feels Suga lean into the touch, and sees the smallest of smiles appear on his husband’s face. Suga slowly opens his eyes, and his smile becomes more bright as he looks up at Daichi.

“Morning, Daichi.”

“Morning, Koushi,” Daichi answers with his own smile, and presses a quick kiss to his mouth. As he moves back, Koushi pulls him back in and gives him another kiss, this one more deep than the one before. Daichi moves a hand to tangle his fingers in Koushi’s hair, and they turn around, so that Daichi is on top of Suga.

But before anything more could happen, through the little crack the door has, a gray tabby cat slithers in, and with a graceful jump, lands on the bed next to the pair. She sits down, and starts meowing, and when Daichi looks at her, breaking the kiss, she looks at him with an accusing look, as if he’d forgotten something.

Suga’s tinkling laugh fills the air.

“Koushi, why did you left the door open? You know she likes to come in,” Daichi grumbles under his breath, trying to move the devil that is their cat. Well she’s not really a devil, only to Kuroo. But the guy deserves it in Daichi’s opinion, especially now that he brought drama to the volleyball club. He just always has to badmouth and tease that other coach of their rival team. Though if Daichi wants to be honest, it seems more like flirting.

“Come on, Daichi, don’t be so cruel to poor Michi, she didn’t do anything!”

“Fine, fine. I’m gonna get started on breakfast,” he says, and gets out of bed.

He shuffles into the kitchen, and pours some cat food into the bowl for Michi. He flips on the coffeemaker, and puts in two slices of bread into the toaster. As he waits for the coffee to brew and the toast to pop out, he feels arms wrap around his middle. He rests his hands on Suga’s, and just enjoys the closeness they have.

Koushi’s warm breath tickles his neck as he buries his face into the crook of Daichi’s neck.

“I don’t want to grade today,” he mumbles, and Daichi chuckles. Koushi loves teaching Math, he loves his job, and he loves teaching the kids, and in turn, they love him. But Koushi despises grading with all his heart. It’s the bane of his existence.

“Come on, I’ll help out with it,” he says, “if we get started after breakfast, we can finish it early and have a movie night.”

“That sounds nice,” Koushi mutters.

The toasts pop out, and Koushi startles against his back. They sit down, and enjoy their breakfast in content silence.

 

“I can’t do this anymore, Daichi, please save me,” Koushi whines, staring at the pile of papers towering to his right. There’s a much smaller pile to his left, those are the already graded tests.

Daichi ruffles Koushi’s hair. “I’ll help you, but only on one condition.” Suga looks at him questioningly. “We make it a competition, and the one who grades the papers the fastest wins. Winner gets to pass one chore to the other for a month and choose the restaurant for the next date.”

Suga contemplates his words for a bit, then sticks his hand out. “Deal. If I win, you’re cleaning the Michi’s litter. And we’re going to that restaurant with the best spicy foods to ever exist. Their spicy mapo tofu is to _die_ for.”

“Fine. But you’ll get wash the dishes, and that sushi place down the street is not too shabby either,” says Daichi, shaking Koushi’s hand firmly.

Suga quickly copies the key to the answers to give to Daichi while the other divides the tests into two equal parts.

When they’re done, Daichi sits down opposite of Koushi, pen ready and determined look on his face. “Get ready to wash the dishes for the next month.”

“Darling, we both know that the next date is going to be at that spicy restaurant,” says Suga, quirking an eyebrow and smiling like he just cooked up a plan to take over the world.

Daichi thinks that he’s lucky to have met him all those years ago. He’s lucky that he decided to befriend Suga on the first day of middle school, where he knew nobody because they just moved into town. He’s lucky that they both went to the same high school and he’s lucky that on an accident they both confessed to each other. He’s lucky that he can call himself the husband of one Sugawara Koushi.

He’s so immersed in his thoughts that he doesn’t notice when Suga starts to count down from three.

“-ne, start!” he hears, and jolts a little. He quickly looks own, and starts correcting the test.

 

They work in silence for a while, and only the scraping of the pen on the paper can be heard. Then he feels something hit the crown of his head. He looks up, but he only sees Koushi concentrating on the test in front of him. He goes back to grading, but not a minute later that something hits his head. Again. He frowns at the paper in front of him, and looks at Koushi. He’s still concentrating on that paper.

“Koushi?”

He hums, not even looking up from grading. “What’s it, Daichi?”

“Are you throwing things at me, by any chance?”

Koushi looks up at him, confused. “No, why would I?”

Daichi squints at him suspiciously. He has a feeling that he wasn’t just imagining things, but he leaves it at that.

The next thirty minutes go by relatively silent, uninterrupted and fast. Daichi glances at the ungraded piles next to them. Suga’s pile is just a little bit larger than his own. He can feel the satisfaction of watching Koushi doing the dishes.

 

Suga speaks up after a while. “Hey, Daichi?”

He just hums in reply, and Suga continues. “Have I ever told you that you are the most handsome person I’ve ever met in my life?”

Daichi blushes at that. He can never get used to Suga complimenting him, especially not when it comes out of the blue. He has to close his eyes for a bit to get a grip on himself, and when he opens his eyes, he can see that Koushi is grading furiously, a wicked smile on his face. Daichi quickly puts the picture together.

‘The game is on, you little daredevil,’ he thinks, before going back to his own pile.

While he’s grading, he thinks of something to get back at him. He extends his legs underneath the table, and when they hit Suga’s, he knows he has that little bet of theirs in the bag. He slowly starts to rub his feet against Suga’s ankle. He glances up, and sees that now it’s Koushi who is blushing. He always loved linking their ankles together, since it’s something they have always done in high school when they were sitting in classes behind each other. It reminds them of the old days, when they were on the other side of the classrooms. Well, technically it’s only Koushi who’s on the other side of the classroom, because Daichi is on the other side of gym, shouting at kids to pick up the pace, or pointing out their mistakes in volleyball practice with Kuroo.

His distraction doesn’t work for a long time, though.

 

The next fifteen or so minutes are quiet again. Then Suga asks him to have a look at the paper in front of him, because for the life of him he can’t read the student’s handwriting. Daichi stands up, and looks over his shoulders. They figure out that the messy writing actually holds the right answer, and in thanks, Koushi kisses him.

He can feel Suga’s soft lips caressing his, the taste of the coffee they’ve had this morning still lingering. His eyes slip close, completely immersing in the kiss. However, this way he doesn’t notice Suga slipping a few of the ungraded tests into his pile.

After they break the kiss, Daichi sits back to his chair to finish grading.

He still has a few of them left when Suga drops his pen, and leans back in the chair, stretching out his shoulders and back after sitting on one place for hours.

“Whew, I’m really looking forward to that spicy mapo tofu,” he says with a smirk on his lips.

Daichi squints at him. “Well I would have actually won if you haven’t sabotaged me.”

Suga gasps, putting a hand over his chest. “Daichi, I’m hurt! Why would I sabotage you just to win?”

“You tell me,” he smiles.

 

They finish the remaining tests, and the rest of the day flies by. They decide that they deserve to have an uninterrupted movie night snuggled up on the couch. While Suga chooses the movie for the night, Daichi makes popcorn and brings in two glasses of red wine.

Koushi is already sitting on the couch, hugging his knees. Daichi plops down next to him, and Suga immediately wiggles his way under his arms, throwing his legs over Daichi’s lap.

As they start the movie, Michi leaps up onto the couch, and climbs into Suga’s lap. The night is still, and not even the bustling streets’ sound reaches their ears. The apartment is dark, only the light of the TV illuminating their faces as the movie plays.

Daichi looks down at Suga, wrapped up in his arms. The shadows dance on his face, and Daichi can’t help but think that he really is the luckiest man alive.

**Author's Note:**

> hmu on [tumblr ](annakashi.tumblr.com)or [twitter](https://twitter.com/annakaashi)


End file.
